


Bleed My Heart Out On This Paper For You

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Double Drabble, Episode: s08e13 The One Where Chandler Takes a Bath, F/M, Heavy Angst, Joey POV, Pining, Sad, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: This list was supposed to chronicle all of the reasons why Joey didn't like Rachel. Instead, it became proof of the fact that helovedher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this comment-fic prompt (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/693954.html?thread=91352002#t91352002): Any, Any
> 
>  
> 
> _I bleed my heart out on this paper for you_  
>  So you can see what I can’t say  
> I’m dyin’ here  
> Cuz I can’t say what I want to  
> I bleed my heart out just for you

This list was supposed to chronicle all of the reasons why Joey didn't like Rachel. Instead, it became proof of the fact that he _loved_ her.

Seven hours of thinking harder than he ever had in his life. Seven hours and all he had written was, "She made me switch to light mayo." He knew it was bullshit the minute he wrote it down. That's hardly a reason to dislike someone, especially when it tasted the same and made his pants fit better. Seven hours, and all Joey can conclude is that Rachel is the perfect woman.

The paper is wrinkled and slightly torn from when he balled it up and threw it against the wall during hour three in a fit of frustration. Tears stain the inked words because Joey was sobbing by the time he managed to write his ridiculous item.

When he unfolds the list from his pocket and reads it to Phoebe, he doesn't let her look too closely at it. He doesn't want her to feel sorry for him. Later, he tears it to shreds and throws it away in the kitchen trashcan. It's garbage, and he needs to ensure Rachel won't find it. Ever.


End file.
